


Sentience

by cappedbicuspid



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cappedbicuspid/pseuds/cappedbicuspid
Summary: In which Trevor Belmont thinks too much about the dhampir across the fire.





	Sentience

Adrian Tepes was hard to read.

This was an uncontested statement, especiall when you struggled to read anyone at all. Trevor Belmont struggled to read even Sypha, with her soft blue eyes that said everything as clear as dayligh. No, he corrected, as clear as water; a soft, welcome depth that answered every question he had. Alucard, unfortunately, was dissimilar.

He was living, that went without saying. Sitting there, in the firelight, his skin flushed just a bit. His chest rose and fell, the light danced in his eyes. He wasn't undead. He was alive. If he was alive, then, he had to be feeling, right? or, maybe he didn't need to be physically living to feel? His eyes, that shone in a shade of golden best called ethereal and regal, were certainly feeling. Someimes.

Trevor had half a mind to look at Sypha and ask her, _"What do you think he feels? Does he feel at all?"_ and to accept the repercussions of asking such a stupid question from the get-go. Alucard would look at him like a fool and shake his head, no doubt he'd answer for Sypha. Or maybe he'd just stand up and walk away with a heavy sigh and tempered agitation. Who knew? Alucard wasn't exactly the most predictable thing on the face of the Earth.

Even without the question, though, as if he'd only just noticed Trevor's lingering gaze, Alucard raised his eyebrows and leaned back, hair tumbling from his shoulders and down his back. Ethereal, without a doubt. When he spoke, he spoke with a tempered curiosity, a hushed interest, silenced intrigue. Regal. With the light dancing in his eyes, he certainly looked the part of a prince.

"Yes, Belmont?"

He sounded as curious as an Alucard could sound. Certainly, curiosity was a feeling, right? so was annoyance. Feeling was an undeniable part of being human. Or, having been human? Who cared? This was all too introspective. Christ's sake, since when did he do this kind of thinking without a bottle in his hand?

"Nothing."


End file.
